Half A World Away
by azacfan09590
Summary: He's shooting a movie in a city totally different from LA where he meets somebody totally oppsoite from Vanessa will their relationship conquer all? Or will Zac be finding love in somebody else
1. Chapter 1

Name: Half A World Away  
Summary: He's shooting a movie in a city totally different from LA where he meets somebody totally oppsoite from Vanessa will their relationship conquer all? Or will Zac be finding love in somebody else  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Zac zipped up his coat and bend his head down low as he shoved his hands in his front pockets. He wasn't used to snow or was he used to the wind whipping it in his face. Everywhere he looked was white it was like fog but fog didn't hurt.

The snow was starting to build up on the sidewalk as the honking of the cars in rush hour traffic continued, people were right Boston was deff. different than LA especially weather wise.

Cee stepped off the bus pulling her hat down almost over her eyes, this was a record cold for their winter it was about 23 degrees but with the wind chill it felt like below zero.  
She listened to the rhythmic boots click clacking on the pavement even with a few inches of snow already on the ground she could still be heard.  
She took another sip of her newly poured coffe feeling it as it slide down her throat warming everything it touched.

She walked past the usual shops and stores as she always did on her way home from work but this time she could barley see these stores, in fact she couldn't even see 5 inches in front of her, a few times she even questioned herself as if she was still on the sidewalk or not.

Zac was half way off the sidewalk as he tried to hail yet another taxi but they kept flying by ignoring him, he stepped back fully on the sidewalk before he got hit by another biker, why someone was riding a bike in this weather he had no idea.

He felt himself being pushed by the side and turned his attention to the person who was readjusting her hat "sorry" she spoke as she pulled it down over her hair.

"no it's okay" he said struck at how she looked even in this weather, her black hair and tan skin put her out before the rest and he was infatuated by her with just one word spoken, maybe it was because she was a close resemblence to Vanessa.

She stood there and watched as he raised his hand again trying to catch the taxi's drivers eyes as it drove by  
"your not going to catch a taxi now" she said smiling at how he was trying so hard  
Zac turned his attention back to the girl almost thinking that she would disappear along with everybody else if she stepped back any further in to the white background "why not?" he asked feeling the snow hit the side of his cheek giving it a burning feeling

"it's rush hour and we're pretty much standing in a white out, I wouldn't be surprised if they don't even see you"  
he nodded "okay well if I can' get a taxi can you tell me were the Boston Commons are"

she stepped closer to him as a group of people came up on the sidewalk from crossing the street "yeah it's just a few blocks from here" she looked over to her left to where the street disappeared, she was facinated with this kind of stuff especially when it looked like the people walking where coming out of a black hole, another world.

She put out her arm ignoring the sub zero temperature and pointed across the street "your going to take a left on to Washington Street, then from there you take a right on Essex then you take another left on to Chauncy and that turns in to Arch street and you'll see the duck pond and that is the Boston Commons" she stopped with a smile before dropping her hand

"thanks..." he said slowly trying to get a name out of her, she got the hint  
"Oh my name's Cecilia but Cee for short" she stuck out her hand as he shook it and replied "I'm Zac" Cee's hand shake became slower as it started to click in her head.

Zac smirked as it happened with anybody he met "Oh I knew you looked familiar" she said with an amazed voice " your that musical guy, my sis is a big fan"  
He smiled then dropped her hand and shoving his back in his pocket before he lost a finger

"so then your deffinelty not from around here' she said with a laugh taking another sip of her coffee  
"yeah I'm here for some business" he said hearing another car lay on it's horn "well I got to go, it was nice seeing you Zac" she said backing up away from him, her face was being engulfed from the snow and then it totally disappeared as did everything else around him, he hated snow.

Cee walked across the set clipboard in hand hearing the buzzer sound for all quite on set. she walked up to a few traillers knocking on their door then stepping inside to say theu were needed in five.

Most of the actors were found in groups practicing lines but others were a little hard to find and once she felt like she had rounded them all up she sat down in a chair exauhsted she felt like she was running after cattle.

she watched in loving amazment as the final scene was being shot, of course there was the famous movie kiss in this scene and for Cee to be watching it in perosn instead of gushing over it on tv was incredible. She felt the tears build up in her eyes as the actors belted out their true feelings for eachother and then in one swoop the girl was being lifted up in his arms and kissed passionately.

When Cecilia got the call that she was needed for today she thought it was going to be bad first experience, the movie wasn't explained enough for her all she knew was the name coming on to this set which was Can't Get Enough and to be honest she thought it was going to be a porno or something along the lines of that, but when she found an extra script lying around she couldn't help but read the plot and the way it was written tore at Cee's heart, she was such a helpless romantic.

she blew her nose with a napkin at the buffet table and started to dab at her eyes as to not ruin her make up "you okay?" she heard a voice ask and then seeing them stand next to her at the corner of her eyes "no I'm fine" she said turning her face so they wouldn't see that she was crying but then again if they didn't see it when they first walked up would they still be asking if she was okay?

feeling like she got the last of the tears from her cheeks she turned to face the person standing next to her  
"wow you again" she said with a smile standing up so she was at eye level, he smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest "you know your directions that you gave me the other day weren't that helpful"

Cee put her hands up "hey it's not my fault you got lost, I happen to know this city quit well"  
"Oh really" he said smiling back wathcing as she threw the napkin in to the trash "well your lucky I got some helpful people to tell me where I was" he put emphasis on the word helpful which made her giggle "well sorry if I mislead you maybe you'll have better luck next time"

Zac turned his attention to the scene that was being shot after he noticed Cee's gaze drifting more over there then to him "you a fan of these movies?" he asked as she started to wipe at her eyes again  
"yeah" she said her voice cracking, she laughed at herself "sorry they just always get me"

"Oh yeah witty lines and bad plots always get me too" he said jokingly as she laughed again, she turned around and pciked up her clipboard from the chair "well I should get back to work" she walked by him as he said "fuuny I don't think I've seen you here before"

"I'm just a temp"s he replied turning around as the buzzer sounded again "I'll be out of everybody's hair after today"  
Zac nodded uncrossing his arms and putting them in his pockets

"nervous habit?" Cee asked looking down as he took out his arms moving them again repostioning them in everyway, first they were crossed then in his pockets and now he was running his fingers in through his hair  
"nope just a habit" he said ropping hthem by his side

Cee raised an eyebrow "whatever you say" she winked then turned around again afetr hearing her anme being called. Zac watched her walk away smiling as he heard her heels lcick against the ground, her hair bounced as she walked and she swung her arms, she looked confident in every way and that was what attracted him at first.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Half A World Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

"Hey" he said coming up next to her as she folded up a few chairs.  
Cee jumped back dropping the chair she was holding "jeez " she said picking up the chair "do you always come up to people like that" she looked over at him and noticed he was laughing "not funny you scared me half to death" she said smiling now as she leaned the chair up against the wall next to the others.

She dusted off her pants and shirt as he followed her across the lot "so theirs this cast party tonight and since your the only person I've met so far that's from here I was wondering if you would..." he stopped talking as she shoved a pile of plates in to his arms "hold these please but go on " she said smirking and letting go of the plates

He cleared his throat watching as she dumped a pile of plastic forks in to the trash "...go with me tonight" she looked up from the table and at him as she folded all the napkins "yeah I would love to go with you" she said with a smile before throwing the napkins in a box.

"well once your done come and find me" he said placing the plates down next to her hands on the table  
she nodded then took the plates in her arms "sure"

Zac backed up as she already had her attention on something else and then he turned around completely and headed to his trailer.

"Your kidding me right?" she said laughing as they made they're way through the Boston Commons. The duck pond was illuminated from the bright lights which lit up her face making her eyes sparkle.  
"I'm not kidding you" he said laughing along with her "It was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me on a movie set"

she started to cough as her mouth dried up "okay I have to stop now" she said now patting her chest to get all the coughs out. Zac watched as a group of kids chased each other around the skating rink "popular place" he said looking back over at Cee who was watching too "yeah" was all she said smiling over at a couple as they pecked each others lips a few times after they stopped skating.

"So where are we going anyways?" she asked stepping aside as a runner with her dog passed.

"Fire & Ice" he said as they stepped out of the park and in to the busy street corner "I haven't been there in ages" Cee said feeling hungry all of a sudden. Since the sun had set it got a lot cooler outside making Cee wrap her scarf more tightly. Her black pea coat wasn't enough to make her warm but her hat was helping a little.

Fire and Ice came in to view and Cee felt like darting towards it, her cheeks were red and burning and her fingers felt like they were barely there "Oh my god it's freezing" she said her breath coming out in small white puffs as she spoke.

She felt Zac move a little closer to the point where they were bumping shoulders, maybe this was his way of warming her up? Cee smiled at looked down at her feet so he wouldn't see she was blushing but what was the point her cheeks were already red anyways. Cee picked her head up again and saw they were seconds away to Fire and Ice, Cee's insides were jumping up and down just a few more steps and she could feel her limbs again.

Zac reached the door first and opened it up for her, Cee smiled as she stepped past him and in to the lobby. From there she unwrapped her scarf feeling the heat unfreeze her fingers and her cheeks started to get the pins and needles kind of feeling as they warmed up too.

Cee looked up at zac who's face was red too "bet your not used to this cold" she said with a smile as he cupped his hands over his mouth warming them up "No not even close" he said unzipping his coat. His eyes were even bluer now, like the color of the ice on the duck pond and Cee looked in to them as he glanced around the place for the rest of the caste mates.

When he spotted them he grabbed on to Cee's hand warming it up and putting her in to shock "c'mon their over here" he led her across the room holding her limp hand, she wasn't sure if he meant what he was doing so she never held his hand back.

When they reached the table Zac dropped her hand and pulled out a chair for her, she looked up at the rest of the faces staring back at her as she sat down. They had no idea who she was because they were too busy working or making their only little party of friends. She was just a worker, the common folk and she felt ridiculously out of place.

Zac pulled out a chair next to her and he started up a conversation with a browned hair guy across from him. Cee looked down at the menu trying to keep all eye contact with anybody to a minimum. She was pretty good at fitting in to new crowds but she had to remember she was dealing with actors, some were nice but some were so in to themselves they would probably stare at their reflection all night in their spoon….it was possible. They weren't warm to inviting new comers especially someone who's never been in front of a Cameron.

Cee patted down her hair and threw it behind her shoulders afraid that it was frizzy from her hat but it felt like everything was okay. She kept crossing then uncrossing her legs feeling more uncomfortable with each passing minute. She glanced over at Zac and saw he was laughing along with another guy who was also sitting near him. She then picked up her head and smiled across to what looked like a friendly girl "hi I'm Monica" the girl said with a small little wave

"Cecilia" she said with a smile as she closed her menu. Zac was laughing along with the other guys but he was listening to Cee and Monica's conversation. Something about Monica never being to Boston and Cee living in the North end because she was the third generation of her family to live there, which explained the tan skin and black hair.

He looked away from the other guys when Cee stood up from her chair "I'm starving" she said directing it more towards Monica than to him. So Monica stood up with her and together they walked up to the salad bar

"Cute" one of the guys said staring as they walked up to the bar. Zac smiled as he twirled a spoon in his hand watching as the light reflected off of it "where you meet here?" the guy asked looking over at Zac as he put down the spoon "On the set" he said as the guy winked over at them "well since you have Vanessa, I'll have her" he said getting up and moving around the table.

Zac turned his body around in the chair and watched as he came up behind Cee and Monica starting up a conversation. Zac saw him place his hand on her back as she laughed about something; Zac clenched his teeth then turned back around when they headed back over. He stared down at the menu but glanced her way when they sat down "you should try some of this" she said looking over at him and then smiling over at mark as he winked her way.

Zac nodded "yeah I will" but he remained seated and watched as the waitress placed his drink down in front of him "so I'm having fun" she said before taking a bite out of her salad "good" zac said taking a sip of his drink

"Mark's nice too" she said still keeping her eyes on Zac as he choked on his drink "you okay?" she said giggling as he cleared his throat feeling his eyes water "yeah I'm fine" he said with a strained voice.

She put her hand on his back as he couched some more "really you sure?" she asked again now rubbing her hand over his back. Zac jumped up knocking his soda all over the table and her "Zac" she said jumping up along with him and grabbing her napkin dabbing at the stain that was forming on her shirt

"sorry" he said handing her napkins from everybody's place setting "no it's okay, this is just a good shirt" she said making him feel horrible and even more embarrassed that he reacted to a back rub in that way.

"I should go" she said grabbing her coat off the back of the chair and putting it on "I have to try and save this" she said with a comforting laugh letting him no that she wasn't all that mad "I'll walk you home then" zac said willingly as he too grabbed his coat. Everybody was watching them and Monica was giggling behind her napkin trying to hide the fact that zac was being a nervous wreck.

Zac let Cee step out before him and he followed her through the restaurant. Once outside Cee wrapped her scarf around her neck then put her hat on over her head covering her ears "well I live a few blocks and-" Zac cut her off though "my hotel is the next street over it will be faster this way" he said taking 'No' for an answer already making his way down the street.

Cee ran to catch up with him "so was spilling the soda over me a way to get me to your place or just another little nervous habit of yours?" she said breathless from walking so fast in this cold weather. Zac smirked and could feel his cheeks turning red, he never answered her.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: half A World Away

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Cee followed Zac in to his room and dropped her jaw when the lights were turned on "holy crap they really do deck out these suites" Zac laughed as he tossed the room key on to the kitchen counter

"It's like a mini house" she said running her finger along the wood counter top.

"C'mon the laundry room's over here" he said nodding his head over to the hallway. Cee followed him and then watched him disappear in to a room the bright light shining in the hallway. She walked in seeing he already had the washer on "Now I don't really know how to work this but I'm pretty sure I'm doing it right so far" she giggled as she stepped next to him turning a knob that he hadn't touched yet "almost right" she said grabbing the supplied soap off the shelf.

"My mom has one of these" she said pouring the powdered soap in to it watching as the water dissolved it forming bubbles.

"Well I'll let you get changed" he said running his hand through his hair, "uh there's some of my shirts over there your welcomed to use one" he said pointing a finger towards a closet rack. Cee smiled and watched him as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Zac walked out in to the living room sitting down on the couch with a sigh, what was he doing? He thought as he took his cell phone out of his pocket feeling it ring once. It was a message from Vanessa, Zac read it with out replying and just tossed it on to the coffee table. He was flipping through the TV channels when he heard the laundry room door open and saw Cee as she stepped out in to the room.

She was wearing one of his button up collard shirts which fell right over her hips, the whiteness of the shirt made her legs look deeper in color and she looked a lot taller since this was all she was wearing "I couldn't find anything else, I hope it's alright"

Zac nodded keeping his eyes on her following her as she sat down on the cushion next to him "no it's fine" he said taking a gulp as he felt the heat in the room rise, or maybe that was just him.

Cee pushed her hair back behind her ears as she sat legs folded underneath her, Zac kept glancing over seeing her black bra through the shirt he even saw her underwear a few times

"What are we watching?" she asked waking him up from his daydream like trance he looked over at the TV not really knowing either and when he looked he saw that a rerun of Full House was playing "haven't watched this show in years" he said picking the clicker up off the couch

"No don't this is a good episode" she said placing her hand on his to stop him from changing it, Zac set the clicker back down feeling her touch send an electric current through his body like a shock wave.

Cee would laugh at some parts but for most of it they sat in silence watching as a life lesson was being learned through the screen. Once the episode was over Cee turned to him and asked "Favorite cartoon growing up"

He replied "Rocko's Modern Life" Cee giggled

"Good choice" she said taking the clicker of the table ready to change it

"What done with Full House" he asked looking over at her as she nodded. He felt more relaxed now as she kept on talking. Her conversations started of easily enough showing she wasn't only confident but talkative and out going she really knew how to make somebody feel comfortable.

"Go back" he said as she flipped through the channels "Oh too late already passed it" she looked over at him smiling. He reached over trying to grab the clicker from her but she held it up behind her head "we'll come back to it I just want to see what else is on"

"How do you know if what I saw wasn't good?"

"I just know" she said as he reached for it again, this time she put her hand on his chest pushing him away as he laughed "give it to me" he said reaching for It again

"No way I have the clicker, I have the control" Zac moved her hand and he reached closer scooting himself on to her cushion "hand it over" he said laughing as he felt his hand brush against it almost grabbing it.

His blue eyes met her deep brown one's and they locked eyes for a minute, she was breathing softly feeling his fingertips resting next to her hip brushing up against her skin. She could feel his breath on her skin and smelt the peppermint flavor from some gum he must have been chewing.

She leaned in closer to his face just as he did to her, now she felt his whole hand resting on her leg and it sent a chill up her spine, they inched closer to each other not once taking their eyes away. Cee stopped moving her head but Zac didn't, he was close enough now hat their noses were practically touching. Cee braced herself as he was coming closer but he stopped as she turned away when the buzzer to the washer sounded.

Zac sat up feeling the moment was lost and Cee got up from the couch and walked down the hall towards the laundry room. Zac ran his hand down his face massaging his eye lids, what was he thinking?

"Stains out" Cee said yelling from the laundry room

"Good" Zac yelled back resting his head on the couch and sighing

He heard the dryer start up and then stop after ten minutes, Cee didn't come out once during that time. Cee rested herself up against the dryer letting the hot air warm her back, just a few more minutes and she could get out of here.

She replayed what happened just minutes before; she still felt his hand lingering on her hip even though he wasn't in the room, she could still smell his peppermint breath and smiled at the thought, she was insane for even liking him.

Zac got up off the couch when she walked back in to the room. She had put her pants and shirt back on and was reaching for her coat which was hung over the couch they were just sitting on "I should go" she said as she wrapped the scarf around her neck

"Well sorry about the shirt and I guess, maybe I'll see you around"

"Yeah maybe" she said walking over to the door hat in hand "wait" she heard him say then turned around and saw that he was walking over to her

"Do you maybe want to meet up somewhere tomorrow?" he asked hoping for a 'yes'.

Cee looked up to him biting her lip with hesitation but after a short period of time she spoke up "meet me at the pond, 10:00" he nodded shoving his hands in his pockets as he backed up allowing her to open the door

"Don't be nervous" she said as she opened the door"it's not like it's a date or anything" he laughed taking his hands out of his pockets

"No definitely not a date" he said letting his arms fall to his sides.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Half A World away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac 

"hey hollywood" Cee said with a grin as she walked up to the park bench zac was sitting on.  
Zac stood up in her presence and smiled "thought you weren't going to show" 

Cee rasied an eyebrow "I'm not that late am I?" she looked around seeing if there was going to magically be a clock some where "Oh just about 15 minutes late"he said walking across the path toward the duck pond. He heard Cee's heels on the pavement as she followed "sorry, I just got caught up this morning I guess"

"slow riser?' he asked stopping at the side of the rink watching as the people skated by "I guess you could say that" she said feeling his elbow bursh agaisnt hers.

It was another cold day and already Cee had her hands shoved inside her coat pocket "I really need to invest in some gloves" she said with a laugh as she examined her red and blotchy hands.

Zac watced as she started to rub them together trying to warm them up, her hair was tied back this time in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder, a few strands were sticking out under her hat giving it a messy look but her rosy cheeks made up for it, not like anything was wrong with her to begin with.

"so are we planning on skating?" Zac asked looking over at the rental booth  
"we could there's just one little problem" she said looking up at him  
"I'm not the greatest skater in the whole world, actually to put it in better terms a five year old could probably skate circles around me" Zac laughed

"well this is your lucky day, becuase I happen to be a really good skater" he turned himself to face Cee  
"you live in LA where can you skate"  
"what are we not supposed to have pee wee hockey in LA" Cee smiled at her stupid question and then at his witty answer  
"No I guess you can..." she felt her hand being lifted up and then being warmed up as Zac grabbed ahold of it "well now are you done with the pryin questions" he said with a smirk. 

the corners of her lips curled in to a smile "yes, no more from me" and with that Zac held on to her hand and led her over to the rental booth where he paid for their skates.

After a long struggle to get the skates on Cee was ready to go, Zac stepped out on ot the ice befor her then he perfectly spuna round in a half circle putting out his hand "wow you weren't lying when you said you could skate" she said taking his hand and with wobbly legs skated out on to the ice.

she bumped in to him placing her hands on his arms to steady herself. she looked up at him laughing at herself "sorry if I'm a little clingy" she said pushing herself off of him but grabbing on to his hand again as she did so. 

Zac laughed then skated backwards leading her around the pond once. After about 20 minutes Cee got the hang of it and was actually starting to half fun, she no longer felt cold in her hands because for the most part she was holding on to Zac's.

They would skate around slowly at times to rest and talk but other times it would be Cee almost falling and Zac catching her before she did. "This is going to hurt in the morning isn't it?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around his for support. Her ankles were killing her and Zac made it look easy as he carlessly glided around corners.

He nodded "yeah I think it will" Cee smiled as she watched her ksates glide over the glossy blue ice "I had fun though" she said as they rounded the last corner before getting off "Me too" he said looking down at her, his eyes seemed to reflect off the snow giving them not a blue tint but a glossy whitish gray color. His cheeks were red too and his hair was neatly patted down over his forhead most likely from the hat he was wearing.

Zac grabbed on to Cee's hand and led her off the ice before she sat down on the bench. Cee made an expression of relief as she moved her foot in a circular motion trying to loosen up her ankle "Oh my god they feel like jelly" she said standing up with her boots on.

Zac laughed as he stood there waiting for her, he had already returned their skates and it was already noon "you feeling hungry?" he said as they walked shoulder to shoulder down the pathways of the Commons. He was a little disapointed because at least skating gave him a reason to hold on to her hand.

They walked in silence as Zac thought about what he was doing. her he was with Cee a beautiful girl with a lot going for her and a lot of conversation in her but then there was vanessa. the girl who he loyaly left in LA but in Boston he wasn't acting so loyal. Was it possible to like a girl after a short period of time, or was that just his head telling him he did. Was he ignoring Vanessa's calls just for the hell of it or did he really not want to talk to her at all. Vanessa had called at least twice everyday, once at the hotel lobby, he should call her back I'm sure she would be worried by now. 

He stopped walking feeling Cee place a hand on to his arm "you know where we should go" she said stopping with him   
"where?" he asked looking down as her hand remained rested on his arm "I know this great place in the North End, it's close to my apartment and when i walk by it; it always smells so good" Zac nodded agreeing to try it out and they switched their direction walking back past the pond and then a little more ways in to the North End. Zac had never been in Boston before so he was surprised at how the North End really looked like a small Italian village. With cobblestone roads and pinkish colored Apartments it looked authentic and he actually though he had walked in to Italy. 

The smells of sausauge filled the air on every corner they turned, even though it was cold he would see older italian men having conversations out on the streets or they were sitting on a third story patio smoking pipes  
"this place is pretty cool" he said taking it all in. Cee smiled "that's why I never plan on moving" she said taking him down a street called Bologna Ave. 

It was around 2 o'clock when they stepped out of the restaurant, Zac had never felt so full in his life and he was satisfied with how good the food was  
"you like it?" she asked as they walked back down he street again. Zac nodded "that was really good" his cheeks were turning red again as the cold hit him.

"so when you leaving the city?" he heard her ask as he kept his eyes on the sidewalk "next week" he said "the film wraps up then"  
Cee nodded "well i can't wait to see it, even if I already saw the ending" zac smiled "yeah that's right you cried like a baby" Cee jokingly pushed him as she laughed "I did not cry that much" she said as they stepped out in to Faneuil Hall back in to the noisy city life.

They passed the building and then a few others walking over the Freedom Trails red line that worked as a tour guide to see some of the better places in Boston.

They stepped on to the long strip of road that zac's apartment was on and they walked in silence most of the way.  
"you want to come in?" Zaca sked as they stopped on the red carpet leading up to the door " I shouldn't" she said looking up as the building reached higher and higher in to the sky. She looked back down and at zac "but maybe we could-" she was cut off though as Zac leaned his face in towards her and then surpsingly sprung his lips at hers.

He felt her almost pull away but he placed his hands on her cheeks making her stay, after a few hesitated seconds cee finally let go and kissed back, he kissed harder letting it all out. Making up for the other nigth when they should of kissed but didn't.

When she pulled away she rested her forhead on his her eyes looking in to his "is that a thanks for the lunch?" she asked with a small laugh. He smiled back as he put his hands back up to her cheeks using his thumb to try and warm them up.  
"don't go" he said watching as the white puffs of his breath hit her in the face. Cee smelled the peppermint again and wondered why she hadn't seen him pop any gum or mints in his mouth, it was like not even the pasta could kill the sweet smell of his breath.

She put a hand behind his neck feeling his hat hit her hand "now how could I say no to that" she said smiling as she kissed him again. she felt zac's hand move down from her cheeks brush across her chest and then down to her hands, he grabbed on to them then led her up the steps and in to the hotel's lobby.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: half A World Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Cee laughed as she kissed Zac pushing him up against the wood counter. He was taking off her coat as she kissed up his neck and to his lips again. She ripped off his hat and giggled as she smoothed out his messy hair.

He kissed her again harder this time as she unzipped his coat throwing it on the ground. Cee stepped back smiling then biting her lip as she grabbed on to her belt. She undid it then pulled it off he was watching her as she did it. She stepped back out of reach as she slowly started her strip tease first starting with her shirt. Zac watched breathing heavier and growing more with anticipation as she slipped down her shirt.

He followed in suite and undid his shirt. Cee's eyes widened as he revealed his washboard stomach and she smiled as his arms flexed when he moved them the tiniest bit.

She then unbuttoned her pants letting them slide down her legs, once on the floor she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, he did the same.

This went on back and forth until neither where wearing anything. They stood there for a minute taking each other in and then Cee made the first move, she took her hair out of the bun it was in and let it fall to her shoulders. She started to kiss on Zac's neck as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

He grabbed on to her hands pulling her over to the couch, she fell down and he got on top of her kissing her softly on the forehead then her nose and then her lips. He started to kiss down her flat stomach and she arched her back as he got lower.  
He felt her hands run through his hair as he worked his way back up again teasing her. she smiled as she took his face in her hands so that he was facing her, his nose was touching hers and she whispered "your being very unfair" she said grazing his lips tickling her own. He smiled as she let go turning the tables on him.

She pushed him down as she straddled him, she let her hair fall over her shoulder as she kissed down his chest running her hands down his arm. Zac sat up trying to grab on to her waist to pull her closer but he lost his balance and fell off the couch bringing Cee with him. they both started to laugh as the laid entangled in each other on the carpet and then nature took it's course, so to speak.

Cee's eyes fluttered open as the sun grew hotter on her face; she looked around and saw she was still laying on the carpet wrapped up in a blanket still naked. she moved her hand expecting to rub her hand up Zac's chest but instead she only felt carpet. She sat up this time and saw that he wasn't there. She heard some noise coming from the kitchen and she quickly slipped on his buttoned up shirt perfect for covering herself.

Zac felt her presence in the room by the smell that entered with her. He turned around leaning up against the kitchen counter smiling as she walked over. Her hair was all over the place and when she was close enough he patted it down with his hands then brought her close and kissed her on the forehead "smells good" she said with closed eyes as his lips lingered on her skin.

She looked over his shoulder "did you cook?" she asked smelling the bacon and eggs as they sat on the plate along with the eggs "room service" he said with a smile as he grabbed a plate handing it over to her. She laughed as she gratefully took the plate "well it's better than nothing" she said walking over to the kitchen stool setting her plate back down on the counter.

She watched as he followed and noticed he was just wearing a pair of boxers, too bad. They ate in hungry silence and only made quick glances at each other across the table between every bite. Cee still felt the butterflies that had formed last night in her stomach and she still felt weak in the knees as his muscles flexed with every move, she was tempted to have sex with him again but she contained herself.

Once they finished eating Cecilia collected her things and walked in to the bathroom to change. While she changed Zac stepped out in front of the window and looked down at the traffic. He was on the fifteenth floor so the people walking on the street looked like little toy people instead of real ones.

He felt Cee wrap her arms around his neck from behind looking out over The Commons "Nice few" she said quietly before she started kissing his shoulders and neck. He stopped her so he could turn around and face her, she smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips "I have to go" she said whispering as he pulled away. He nodded and followed her to the door "can I call you tonight?" he asked leaning up against the door frame as she stepped out in to the hallway.

She turned around to face him as she wrapped her scarf around her neck "look me up" she said winking as she turned to her left walking towards the elevator. He stood there for a second her perfume still lingered in front of him; he heard the elevator beep and then the door open. He darted out in to the hall towards the elevator and stuck his arm between the closing door and the wall "wait, I don't even know your last name' he said laughing as she stood up against the back of the elevator looking at him.

He stood there just in his boxers and jumped back as an elderly couple stepped out from behind him and in to the elevator alongside Cee. His cheeks started to turn red from embarrassment but he paid not attention to them he just kept looking at Cee, a slow smile appeared on her face "Ruggerio" she said as the elderly couple pressed the closed door button, as the door started to close Zac kept his eyes on Cee until the very last second and then it shut.

Zac couldn't stop thinking about Cee all day, he couldn't help but smile when he thought about the night before and when he couldn't contain it he grabbed the first available address book that he found and looked up her number. When he found her name in the book instead of calling her he would surprise her by showing up at her door but it was already too late in the night and tomorrow he would half to work, Friday though he would show up and surprise her.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Half a world Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Zac debated over the week how he should show up at her apartment and when. never before had he put so much thougth in to a visit even when he started seeing Vanessa he never did this, which reminds me call Vanessa.

Zac set out that day towards the North End, the ripped out page from the yellow book with her address on it sat in his pocket as he walked head held high and a smile on his face.  
As he stopped for adoring fans on his way to her place he started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach that was starting to conquer the butterflies.

He kept forgetting that he didn't live in Boston, he lived in LA and he would be leaving on a plane for home early the next morning early enough that depending when he left Cee's that that would be his last minutes in Boston.

He started to wlak on the fmailiar cobbleston streets adn he saw Bologna ave. he took out the piece of paper and read her adress again. He stopped a few men who were walking and asked if they knew where it was, thye were very nice and helpful as thye all pointed in the same direction.

After about five more minutes of walking Zac took a deep breath clenching and unclenching his teeth as he stared up at her Apartment building. he couldn't wait to be inside. To smell her smell and hold her. he had been waiting for this day All week and since filimg wrapped up today he felt alive, accomplished.

He walked up the steps then held his fist up against the door thinking od turning aorund before knocking. Wasn't sleeping with her once enough? Was he doing this for a booty call or did he really care for her, his mind was confusing him but his hand made up his mind for him. It took a second before he heard footsteps grow louder and then the door swung open revealing a tall tan Gotti looking guy at the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt just pants and he had a dish towel throne over his shoulder "can I help you" he said in a thicker italian accent then Cee's

"yeah I'm looking for cecilia Ruggerio but I must have the wrong address" the guy shook his head "No you don't have the wrong address I'll go get her" the man walked away leaving Zac out in the cold still standing on the porch.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and as he did so all he could hear was Cee's voice in his hand telling him that it was a nervous habit and when he was around her it was.   
Cecilia came to the door and widened her eyes hen she saw him and it wasn't exactly the reaction he was looking for. Zac saw the guy walk by the door and then in to the other room "he your brother or something" zac asked stepping back as cecilia stepped on the porch closng the door behind her

"I told you to call me" she said as her breath caught the cold air. Zac grabbed on to her hands but she pulled away "don't, not here" zac raised an eyebrow "If your talking about your brother seeing then let him-" she cut him off  
"he's not my brother"

after saying that Zac looked past her shoulder as the guy opened the door "hey Cee when do you want me to take this roast out" Cee turned around to face him "not now Tony can you give me a minute"  
Tony looked at her then at zac and nodded "yeah sure babe"

Zac heard him say the word babe and he looked right in to cee's shocked expression, Tony closed the door bringing the silence with him "tell me that's a close friend" zac said clenching his jaw. Cee looked down at the ground and then back up at him trying her best to stall the answer but eventually she had to say it.  
"He's my fiance..." Cee said slowly looking down at the ground again avoiding zac's face.

Fiance hit Zac twice as hard as the word babe did "oh" was all he could get out, the feeling in his stomach dropped and he felt like his stomach was twisitng in knots.

"my rings been in the jewlers I haven't been wearing it" cee started to explain herself but zac didn't want to here it "so what am I to you?" he asked putting his hand under her chin so she could finally look at him. She backed up away from his hand and shrugged "I guess I looked at you as a fling, you know before i get married and also because I knew you were leaving so-"  
"that's all I need to hear" he said stepping off the porch and on to the sidewalk.

Cee stepped to the edge of the porch looking down at him, the wind blew her hair over her face but she wated for the wind again to correct it, the whole time while standing there she kept her arms crossed "I know I should of told you I just thought-"  
"thought what Cee? that I wouldn't find out, that maybe I would leave here forgetting about you" he raised his voice  
"did you ever think that maybe I want more with you, that maybe I have feelings for you"

"Zac..." Cee said quietly stepping down to the sidewalk in front of him, she placed her hand on his arm. He saw that the tears were running down her cheeks like she was truely sorry

He pushed her hand off "I have to go, I have to catch my flight" Cee looked up at him taking in his hurt feature  
"I am so sorry" she said before hearing her door open again "hey cee I think this thing is on fire" Cee jumped away from Zac and wiped her tears so Tony couldn't see "I'm coming" she yelled over at him but keeping her eyes on zac

"So I guess this is goodbye" she said her voice cracking  
He nodded clenching his jaw shut and then answering "yeah"  
Cee turned around for a quick second seeing that Tony had shut the door again, she closed in on zac's face then kissed him soflty on the lips feeling like he should at least leave with something.

Zac leaned his forehead on hers running his hand down her cheek "I thought you were different" he said before lifitng his head and walking off back to where he came from, LA.

Cee silently cried herself to sleep last nigth. Every plane she heard fly over head made her more upset because any one could be his. She heard Tony snore as she stared out the window and in to the street. It was all her fault, yes she loved Tony she was engaged to Tony but when she met Zac she felt something. A spark, the same exact thing she lost with Tony but she gained the feeling back with Zac.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: half a world Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own zac

Alot can happen in a matter of weeks. Like for instance Cee broke the engagment off with Tony and her temp job brought her to the city of LA for a few days, of all places.

Zac walked out from hair and make-up and on to the photo shoot set. He was shooting a a few pictures for People Magazine to promote his new film and he had to admit he was a little excited. He loved the engery that was around on a photo shoot compared to a movie's set.

He walked up to the photographer and he explained to zac what he wanted to see in his photos. Zac listened intently nodding after every sentence and then shook hands with the photographer before taking his place against the white backdrop.

He was dressed all in black making him stand out against the white and that was it, just him and the backdrop no props no nothing.

Cee walked in from outside pulling the pen from her bun letting her hair drop over her shoulders. Her heals seemed to echo through the building as she walked towards the buffet table. her stomach was empty and she was nervous, but then again she was laways nervous being on a new set and all. Being a temp wasn't an easy job you were never set in one place, you were always moving seeing new faces and remembering new and weird names.

The flashes stopped and the crew dispersed in different directions, some cleaning the lenses of the cameras other changing the backdrop. Cee picked up a grape and popped it in her mouth before anyone noticed, since this food was for the important people not the drifters.

Zac cleared his throat and stepped out of a film crew's way his throat felt like he had just dry swallowed a huge pill and he couldn't help but notice his hand was shaking as he shoved it in his pocket. She hadn't noticed him yet but when he saw her walk through the door, the light outlining her every curve as she stepped inside made the photographer take a five because zac couldn't control the flooding emotions set on his face.

He made his way slowly towards the buffet table trying to find the nerve to confront her, to say something. He got right up behind her when she moved again this time to the far side of the table. he stood there and watched as she took a bite from a strawberry wiping the juice from her chin then checking her shirt making sure nothing spilled. he laughed at this remembering the day at fire and ice when he had spilled his soda all over her.  
" No stains this time?" he asked stepping out next to her and scaring her  
she looked up at him and smiled weakly then turned her attention back to the table where she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the corner of her lips  
"what are you doing here?" he asked knowing she wouldn't say much

She looked back up at him taking in the face she hadn't seen in weeks "I'm a temp remember" she winked and then laughed to herself shaking her head  
"what's so funny?" he asked looking down at her "nothing" she answered back then turning her head as the photographer called Zac over. Zac took one last look at her taking in her smell afraid that when he was done for the day she would have left so it was better to say something now or not at all.

When the coast was clear Cee let out a sigh then wiped her hand down her face groaning in to her palm "I can't believe this" she said to herself under her breath. The clicking from the camera lense started up again but she dared not to turn afraid that if she did he would be staring in her direction. So instead she side stepped all the way to the door where she stepped outside for some more fresh air.

Zac listened as the keys in his hand jingled with every step he took. It ahd to be close to Nine o'clock he was the last to leave the set, or so he thought. When he walked across the parking lot he heard the door that he just stepped out of open again, curuious as to who was still in the building he turned his head to take a look.

He stopped and spun around watching as Cee walked in his direction the only thing breaking the silence was her heals. When she got closer she picked her attention up off the ground and looked up at zac stopping in front of him "hey" she said with a breathless smile.  
He smiled back not saying anything, now it was her time to talk.

They stood in silence for a few seconds and she knew he was waiting for an explanation "I broke it off with Tony" she said quietly noticing zac wasn't looking at her but the keys in his hand "The nigth before our wedding I wlaked out on him..." she trailed off and pursed her lips then blurted out

"I'm leaving tomorrow" and with amuch quieter voice she added "my flight's at 8:00 in the morning and let me tell you I don't want to leave this beautiful weather" She bit her lip

"you can at least say something" she said with a quiet laugh as she scuffed her heal against the pavement. Zac looked up at her his jaw clenched shut and his hand fooling around with his keys.

"what do you want me to say, that I'm not mad. that I'm happy your here" Cee looked up at him noticing his serious cold tone of voice  
"well yeah but I know in this sort of situation I shouldn't expect it"  
"no you shouldn't" he snapped back now clutching his keys in the palm of his hand.

When the silence between them last long enough Zac felt like he should just end it by walking away. he turnd one one heel and started to walk to his car again  
"I'm sorry" she blurted out but he had already heard that before and no matter how many time's she said it the meaning hadn't changed.

He reached his car and unlocked it by clicking the button on his car keys. the lights flashed as the lock clicked allowing him to open the door. He heard Cee's steps approach him and he turned around "will you let me explain" she said twiddling her fingers her eyes glistened under the lights as they built up with tears.

Zac looked over at her giving her his full attention but his expression hadn't changed once. Cee thought about what to say knowing he was only giving her limited time to talk.

"I know I should of told you about Tony" she started off by saying. She kept dropping her hands then crossing them and recrossing them, now she had his nervous habit.

Zac remained silent as she went on, his hand still on the open doors handle  
"I guess that when I was around you I wished that Tony didn't exist, I mean thats the only explanation I have for you" a tear escaped her and ran down her cheek catching the light as it dropped from her chin

Zac shifted his weight form one leg to the other not knowing what to say to her so he let her go on  
"I don't know what it is about you zac efron" she paused and laughed at herself for saying his whole name but it felt right to say

She was sliding her index finger between her opposite hands thumb and index finger since that was all she could do to keep her body busy as she spoke.  
"When I am around you I get these uncontrollable butteflies in my stomach, my knees get all shaky whenever you brush your shoulder against mine or when he hold my hand and I am completely and utterly head over heels in love with you" her voice cracked towards the end and she shrugged

"like I said I don't know what it is" she laughed at herself stepping back from him still playing around with her finger. Zac was biting the inside's of his cheeks making his jaw twitch as he kept his eyes on her. She was brave for saying all that and he gave her respect because what she was saying was how he felt too I mean right now his stomach was in knots

"Cee wait" he finally said making her smile "I've wanted to hear your voice all day" she said pushing her hair back out of her face. He stepped away from his car door and up to her, he put his hand on her face cupping her cheek and she closed her eyes leaning in to it feeling his warmth.

She placed her hand over his and lightly kissed the side of his hand "I'm sorry.." she said whispering this time finally opening her eyes.

even in the dark he could see they were red and bloodshot and he wiped away at another tear with his thumb  
" I love you" he said making her smile and laugh "I've waited so long for you to say that" she said before he leaned in and kissed her. First soflty but then harder a sshe kissed back, she started to laugh during their kiss tickling both thier lips.

He pulled away and she rested her forhead against his like they had done before.  
"don't leave yet" he said feeling her hands on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. she pulled her face away wrapping her arms now around his neck "you know I'm kind of liking LA" she said with a smirk before kissing him again.

Zac picked her up and she squealed as he spun her around then dropped her so she was now leaning up against his car  
"I'm never walking away from you again" he said as her eyes locked on to his, she smiled and he felt her twirl the ends of his hairs between her fingers.  
"never" he said again kissing her letting his lips linger

-the end


End file.
